<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Wrong With Roman by Nonbinary_dude_chillin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648899">Something's Wrong With Roman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin'>Nonbinary_dude_chillin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Song Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M, Sad Ending!, Song fic: mad at Disney and it's alright by mother mother, Sort Of, Sword Fighting, TW: Panic Attacks, You've been warned, after pof, i don't know where this went honestly, sorta dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil uses music to help calm down after a panic attack. Roman finds out and decides to try it out, but he has to do it by himself with no one else around. It's just safer that way.</p><p>Trust Virgil to came and mess it all up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Minor) Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Song Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There's Something Wrong With Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick A/N here.</p><p>Okay first off, this fic was inspired by this YouTube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg-l-Bszhyk</p><p>And I also stumbled upon Mad At Disney, and it just /screamed/ ROMAN ANGST at me. So what could I do except write some Roman angst?</p><p>It takes place after POF, I wrote another song fic thing like this. But it had a happy ending, this will not. So it's kind of a alternate ending.</p><p>TW: panic attacks, angst, sword fighting? Violent behavior? And please tell me if I missed any!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s POV</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a little unfair? Why should you be held to a different standard than any other side?”</p>
<p>“Because I was one of them.”</p>
<p>Thomas stared at Virgil in shock. The emo shrugged his shoulders. What’s done was done, all he could do was try and be a better side. Sinking down into the sides’ common room, Virgil walked up the stairs and down the hallway in a state of numb shock.</p>
<p>As soon as he was back in his room, he started to panic.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>‘Why would I say that? I just revealed the biggest secret of my life! What if he hates me now? And said it on camera, so what if his viewers hate me now? What if Thomas wants to have a heart to heart talk? What if the others gossip behind my back?’</p>
<p>Virgil’s thoughts spiraled out of control, and his breath started to come in short gasps. The palms of his hands were sweating as he gripped the sheets of the bed. The room started to spin out of control.</p>
<p>‘No.’</p>
<p>‘Nonononononono, this can’t be happening!’</p>
<p>‘I can’t panic right now.’</p>
<p>Virgil forced himself to breathe normally. </p>
<p>‘In and out. In and out. I will not panic right now. I need to calm down.’</p>
<p>Whenever Virgil got himself this worked up, he put on calming music. He thought it was kind of pathetic, but it helped. Unfortunately he couldn’t find his headphones. But the anxious could feel another panic attack coming so he’d just have to play it out loud.</p>
<p>The first song that came on was by Mother Mother:</p>
<p>“Oh, hey,<br/>
I had a night I had a day,<br/>
I did one million stupid things,<br/>
I said one billion foolish things,<br/>
I'm not okay.”</p>
<p>Virgil could feel the tears coming fast, so he started to sing along to distract himself from the growing pain in his chest.</p>
<p>“I got a baseball bat beside my bed,<br/>
To fight off what’s inside my head,<br/>
To fight off what’s behind my meds,<br/>
I'm lonely, lost in pain.”</p>
<p>He usually would sing the chorus, but for some reason it didn’t feel right.</p>
<p>It felt like he was lying… because was he really okay?</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>The lyrics seemed to stick in his throat, and he couldn’t sing.</p>
<p>But he didn’t have to, a voice joined in where he stopped.</p>
<p>“It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay,<br/>
You're not a monster, just a human,<br/>
And you made a few mistakes.”</p>
<p>He whipped around, Roman was standing in the doorway, looking at Virgil with a confused expression.</p>
<p>“It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay,<br/>
You're not gruesome, just human,<br/>
And you're not made of your mistakes.”</p>
<p>Virgil quickly shut off the music and stared at the creative side, “Uhh, hey…” He said awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Roman asked, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Why?”</p>
<p>“Because there are tears coming down your cheeks.”</p>
<p>“Oh! There are?” Virgil reached up and whipped them off, silently cursing himself for not noticing.</p>
<p>Roman’s sharp gaze seemed to look right through him. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Virgil sighed and flopped down in his bed. “Nothing. Just a little overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit.” Roman walked over and sat down as well. “Tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>Virgil could tell that Roman was trying to look him in the eye, but he stubbornly refused. “It was just a small panic attack.”</p>
<p>Roman didn’t say anything for a long time. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked eventually.</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head, then changed his mind. He would have to tell someone eventually if he wanted Roman to trust him. “I told Thomas about where I came from, and why I’m so different from you all.”</p>
<p>“You’re not different from us.” Roman objected, putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “You’re family.”</p>
<p>“But am I?”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever think that you all would be better off without me?”</p>
<p>“In the past I admit that I have, but that’s not the case anymore. I know Thomas needs you, I know we all need you. You saw what happened when you ducked out. And quite frankly, I rather enjoy your company emo. We don’t just need you, Virge, we… we want you.”</p>
<p>Virgil glanced up and looked directly into Roman’s eyes. The prince was looking at him earnestly. Like he wanted Virgil to trust what he was saying, to believe him. And for once, he did.</p>
<p>Virgil finally believed that he was wanted.</p>
<p>“Thanks Roman.” He mumbled into his sweatshirt sleeve.</p>
<p>“No problem Dr. Gloom.”</p>
<p>Virgil smirked up at him, “Isn’t that a little overused at this point?”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” He paused, “I actually have a question.”</p>
<p>“Shoot.”</p>
<p>“Why do you listen to sad music when you’re having a panic attack, or when you're sad?”</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged, “It helps I guess. Just to connect with music through your feelings. Does that make any sense, or is it weird?”</p>
<p>Roman nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. “Yes, I suppose it makes sense. Was there anything else you needed?”</p>
<p>“No. I think I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Alright, see you at dinner emo.”</p>
<p>… Several Months Later… </p>
<p>Virgil was on his phone, still marveling at the fact that Remus had beaten him and Janus’ high score on JustDance, when he heard a crash from outside his door.</p>
<p>‘Are the others back already? Must have been a short video…’ Virgil checked his clock. ‘Actually it was the longest one yet,’</p>
<p>Virgil decided to just go back to scrolling through Tumblr, until he heard a sob. His blood ran cold and he strained his ears.</p>
<p>There it was again. A sob, under…blasting music? How had he not noticed that?</p>
<p>Virgil stood up and opened the door, he could hear it more clearly now, and seemed to be coming from Roman’s room… weird.</p>
<p>He walked down the hallway to Roman’s oak door, he knocked once. No reply.</p>
<p>Worried about his friend, Virgil mustered up the courage to open the door himself.</p>
<p>He found Roman on his floor, curled in a ball in the corner, crying.</p>
<p>‘Oh shit!’</p>
<p>Virgil rushed over and dropped to his knees beside him. “Roman?” He asked, almost to the point of panicking.</p>
<p>Roman was whispering something, and Virgil leaned down to hear him better.</p>
<p>“Goddamn,<br/>
I've thrown a brick right through the window,<br/>
My life ignored the signals,<br/>
I am high and drunk on ego,<br/>
Can't see straight.”</p>
<p>That’s when he realized what song was playing.</p>
<p>“So I just feel my way around man,<br/>
I am touching, I am grabbing,<br/>
Everything I can't be havin',<br/>
I am broken down in shame.”</p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s hunched figure and sang the chorus.</p>
<p>“It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay,<br/>
You're not a demon, there's a reason,<br/>
You're behaving in that way.”</p>
<p>He didn’t think that Roman even knew that he was there, he seemed too lost in his own thoughts.</p>
<p>“It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay,<br/>
And I believe, yes I believe,<br/>
That you will see a better day,<br/>
It's alright, oh,<br/>
It's okay, oh,<br/>
It's alright, oh.”</p>
<p>Roman finally seemed to notice him, “Virgil?” He asked, his voice scratchy.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Virgil looked down at him, confused. “You were crying.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So I-I wanted to see what was wrong!” Why was Roman even asking that?</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re my friend!”</p>
<p> Roman looked away. “Am I?”</p>
<p>“Of course you are!”</p>
<p>Roman pushed him away and stood up. “You should probably go now.”</p>
<p>“What?” Why was Roman acting so weird? “No! I’m not leaving until I know what’s wrong!”</p>
<p>“I SAID LEAVE!” Roman whipped around, and if looks could kill, Virgil be speared with several swords.</p>
<p>He stood up too, “I’m not going to leave. I know you’re trying to scare me, but I’m not going anywhere. You’re obviously hurting and I want to help.”</p>
<p>Roman narrowed his eyes, “If you don’t leave now, I will /make/ you leave.”</p>
<p>Virgil glared back at him, “Try me. I’m not going to abandon you.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re my friend! I’m not going to sit here and let you suffer!”</p>
<p>Roman took a deep breath, “Virgil, I am asking you to leave. Because if you don’t… things will happen. /Bad/ things!”</p>
<p>“No! I told you, you're hurting and I want to help.”</p>
<p>“Virgil!” Roman yelled, “Go before /you/ get hurt.”</p>
<p>Then Virgil noticed the red glint that appeared in Roman’s eye.</p>
<p>‘What the hell?!’ Virgil thought, moving closer to him.</p>
<p>“VIRGIL! RUN!”</p>
<p>Roman’s voice was suddenly a lot deeper and louder and he watched as the red glints suddenly enveloped his entire eye. His princely costume seemed to melt right off of him. In its place was an almost identical one, except this one was black.</p>
<p>Virgil stepped back in horror.</p>
<p>Roman drew his sword, “I did warn you Virgil.” He said quietly, “Did I not?”</p>
<p>‘Holy shit. What happened?’</p>
<p>“Roman, what the hell! What are you doing!”</p>
<p>“Roman?” He laughed, “He’s gone. It’s Pride now.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what?” Virgil took a step back as Pride advanced.</p>
<p>“Surly Roman told you? He’s not just Creativity, he’s also a host to me.”</p>
<p>“A host to you?” Virgil took a couple more steps back and found that his back was pressed against the wall.</p>
<p>Pride let out a laugh that sent chills down to Virgil’s very bones. “Virgil, you of all sides should know that people are not what they seem.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Paranoia.”</p>
<p>He flinched at his old name.</p>
<p>Pride saw and smirked, “We all have a capacity for 'evil.’ As you see, I am Roman’s other form.”</p>
<p>“Other form?”</p>
<p>“We all have another form. Yours being Paranoia. Roman’s being Pride.”</p>
<p>Virgil felt around the wall on which he was leaning. Roman always had extra swords, and judging from the look of the side in front of him, he might have to fight.</p>
<p>But why /did/ Pride want to fight him, or kill him, or whatever he was planning to do with that sword?</p>
<p>“What are the others’.” He asked, trying to stall as long as possible.</p>
<p>“You think I’m going to sell them out? I’m not that dumb, not like Roman.”</p>
<p>“Roman is not dumb.” Virgil snapped.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, because you all made it pretty clear that you think that.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>‘Did we?’ Virgil thought back to all of the times Roman shared an idea, all the times he made a suggestion… </p>
<p>‘Maybe we did make him feel dumb and unwanted.’</p>
<p>The expression on his face changed instantly, and Pride laughed again.</p>
<p>“See? Not so innocent now, are we?” Virgil watched as he lifted the sword over his head and brought it swiftly down. At that moment Virgil’s hand found the hilt of a different one, and he swung it up to meet Pride’s.</p>
<p>He stumbled back in surprise, and his gaze hardened. “Really? How much do you know about sword fighting?”</p>
<p>Virgil glared at him, “Well, here’s one thing that you didn't know: Roman gave us all basic sword training in case we’d ever need to fight off a Dragon Witch.”</p>
<p>Pride raised an eyebrow, “But I’m not a Dragon Witch, am I?”</p>
<p>“No but you’re close to one!” Virgil lifted his sword above his head and charged at him.</p>
<p>Pride lifted his and spun around behind him. Virgil whipped around and met his blade as it swiped through the air.</p>
<p>As the swords clashed, Virgil gazed at Pride. He did everything to imagine him as Pride, but all he could see was Roman. That made it a whole lot harder to want to hurt him.</p>
<p>Just as Pride seemed to be getting the upper hand, there’s a crash at the door.</p>
<p>“Ohhhhh, Virgie! I came-”</p>
<p>Virgil didn’t need to look to know that it was Remus.</p>
<p>“Oh are you two /sword/ fighting? Kinky!”</p>
<p>The anxious side couldn’t look over at him to tell him that it’s not a joke, so he just continued to slash his sword at Pride. He could only pray that Remus got the hint.</p>
<p>“Hey Roman! Are you-”</p>
<p>He suddenly stopped talking, Virgil hoped that he finally noticed.</p>
<p>“Pride.” Remus breathed.</p>
<p>He suddenly appeared behind Pride, and swung his mace. With a loud thud, Pride hit the floor.</p>
<p>Virgil collapsed to the ground too, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Thanks Remus.” He said, when he did.</p>
<p>He looked up, Roman’s brother looked shaken. A lot different than his usual demented demeanor.</p>
<p>“How did this happen?” He asked, “I thought Roman had him under control.”</p>
<p>Virgil looked down at his hands guiltily, “It might have been me.”</p>
<p>Remus glared at him, “How could you!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know! Roman never told us! We didn’t know! You’re the only one that does.”</p>
<p>Remus deflated and dropped to the floor beside him.</p>
<p>“When he wakes up, will he be Roman?” Virgil asked quietly.</p>
<p>Remus nodded, “He should be.” Then he sighed, “He probably won’t want me here.” He started to stand up, but Virgil placed a hand on his leg.</p>
<p>“Remus, you’re the one who saved him. He’ll want to see you.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, and Virgil could see the raw sadness in his eyes, “I don’t think so, I’ll leave you two alone.”</p>
<p>Remus got up and walked over to the door. Soon Virgil was alone with Roman, or, what he hoped was Roman.</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Virgil heard a cough behind him. He rushed over to Roman.</p>
<p>“You're awake!” He exclaimed, “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Roman rubbed the back of his neck, and sat up. “What happened.” He looked around, and spotted his swords on the ground beside him.</p>
<p>“Oh no. Did I…?”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded, “Yeah, you did.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Virgil, I-”</p>
<p>He put a hand on the creative side’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine.” He hesitated, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Roman shrugged, “Pride took over I guess.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but why?” Virgil pressed.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and put on a guarded look, “Well, you were pushing me.”</p>
<p>Virgil could feel his eyebrows shoot up, “What!? How!?”</p>
<p>“Like you’re doing now.”</p>
<p>“What! I’m not-” Virgil stopped, realizing what he was doing. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to push, but just know that I'm here to talk.” Virgil desperately wished that Roman would open up to him; he regretted everything he’d ever done to cause Roman pain. And it physically hurt to see him like this.</p>
<p>“I guess I could say something.” Roman mumbled.</p>
<p>Virgil waited with bated breath. Then he got an idea, “Remember what Patton said that one video? Maybe you could sing it?”</p>
<p>Roman looked thoughtful, “That might work…”</p>
<p>Virgil heard music start somewhere and Roman started to sing.</p>
<p>“I'm mad at Disney.”</p>
<p>“Disney?” Virgil asked, shocked. Roman loved Disney!</p>
<p>“They tricked me.”</p>
<p>“Tricked you?”</p>
<p>“Had me wishing on a shooting star!<br/>
But now I'm twenty something,<br/>
I still know nothing,<br/>
About who I am or what I'm not.”</p>
<p>‘Oh Roman. I’m so sorry.’ Virgil thought.</p>
<p>“So call me a pessimist,<br/>
But I don't believe in it,<br/>
Finding a true love's kiss is bullshit.”</p>
<p>Roman turned away from him, but Virgil could still tell that he was crying.</p>
<p>“Cause I felt sad love,<br/>
I felt bad love sometimes happy love,<br/>
Turns into giving up,<br/>
I felt hurt love,<br/>
About the word love.”</p>
<p>‘Did-did he just call me love?’</p>
<p>‘No.’</p>
<p>Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to provide at least a little comfort.</p>
<p>“What the hell is love supposed to feel like?<br/>
What the hell is love? What the hell is love?<br/>
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?”</p>
<p>Roman turned back to Virgil and he could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“My fairy grandma warned me,<br/>
Cinderella's story,<br/>
Only ended in a bad divorce.”</p>
<p>Virgil watched Roman’s eyes harden as he stared over the emo’s shoulder, lost in his own pain and memories.</p>
<p>“The prince ain't sleeping when he,<br/>
Takes his sleeping beauty,<br/>
To the motel on his snow-white horse.”</p>
<p>Roman looked back to Virgil, his tears no longer sad tears, but angry ones.</p>
<p>“So call me a pessimist,<br/>
But I don't believe in it,<br/>
Finding a true love's kiss is bullshit!”</p>
<p>He reached up and roughly wiped them off. But by now Virgil could feel his own tears coming.</p>
<p>“Cause I felt sad love,<br/>
I felt bad love,<br/>
Sometimes happy love,<br/>
Turns into giving up,<br/>
I felt hurt love,<br/>
About the word love.”</p>
<p>There it was again, he called Virgil love. He expected to be angry, or uncomfortable, but strangely, he didn't necessarily mind it.</p>
<p>“What the hell is love supposed to feel like?<br/>
What the hell is love? What the hell is love?<br/>
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?<br/>
What the hell is love? What the hell is love?<br/>
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?”</p>
<p>Romans sighed and flopped down on his back. Virgil could still see the faint glitter of tears on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I'm mad at Disney, Disney,<br/>
They tricked me, tricked me,</p>
<p>He paused, and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“No more wishing on a shooting star.”</p>
<p>Virgil stayed silent for a while, only because he physically couldn’t speak. He didn’t trust his voice to not break.</p>
<p>“Roman I-I’m really really sorry.”</p>
<p>Roman lifted his head, “Why?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize. Until now, that is. We always shun your ideas. And often they’re not taken seriously. And the whole thing in the courtroom. And everything Deceit said. I’m sorry for all of it. I could have done something, but I didn’t. I could have spoken up, but I didn’t. Half the time it was me too, I-I didn’t realize how much I hurt you and-and I feel bad.”</p>
<p>Virgil had to pause, the tears were streaming down my face faster than he could stop them. “I should have noticed. But I didn’t. I just assumed everything was fine. I’m so, so, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I appreciate the apology.”</p>
<p>Virgil knew he said the words, but for some reason they didn’t seem true. They were hollow and empty.</p>
<p>“Can you leave me alone please? Thank you for your support, but I don’t think the song helped.”</p>
<p>Virgil could feel something crack in his chest, “Okay. Yeah okay. I’ll um, I’ll go.”</p>
<p>He stood up and walked over to the door. Right before he closed it, Virgil saw a tear slip down Roman’s cheek and onto the floor.</p>
<p>He stood outside Roman’s room for several more minutes. He pressed his forehead against the cold oak, trying to understand the tight ball of pain in his stomach. </p>
<p>Virgil half wanted to barge back in and hug all of the sadness out of him, but he didn’t. Roman has said that he wanted space, and that’s what Virgil would give him.</p>
<p>So Virgil walked away from the door, his heart crying out in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Darkness Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I made myself cry with this one... good luck.</p><p>TW: self hatred, and other triggering thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman’s POV</p><p>As Virgil left the room, Roman curled in on himself. Cold claws seemed to be gripping his lungs, squeezing tighter and tighter until he almost couldn't breathe. He clutched his knees and sobbed into his shirt.</p><p>Darkness spun around his head, pounding and ripping at his defenses. The walls Roman had put up were crumbling. The Darkness started to seep through the cracks, tricking in and poisoning his thoughts. It wasn’t tangible, more like a gas. Dark, black smoke.</p><p>Roman was suddenly in an entirely white space. Not a room. Just a space. But he wasn’t alone, the Darkness was there too.</p><p>‘Stupid.’ The Darkness told him. ‘Useless. You’re useless Roman, no one loves you.’</p><p>‘Yes they do!’ Roman argued as the Darkness weaved around him like a wispy cloud.</p><p>‘No they don’t.’</p><p>‘Yes they do!’</p><p>‘Maybe they did before, but they don’t anymore.’ The Darkness trailed up Roman’s arm and around his shoulder. ‘Guess who’s fault that is.’</p><p>‘Mine?’ Roman asked weekly, watching warily as the Darkness continued to move up his back.</p><p>‘Correct. You pushed them away. Shunning them and insulting them. Hurting them. Why would you do something like that?’ The Darkness hissed.</p><p>‘I-I don’t know…”</p><p>‘Maybe you just felt sorry for yourself. After all, you are pathetic. You just wanted other people to feel as pathetic as you do. That’s sick, and disgusting. /You’re/ sick and disgusting.’</p><p>Roman could feel the tears pouring down his cheeks now. He knew The Darkness was right. He /was/ sick and pathetic and stupid and disgusting. He was all of those things.</p><p>And the others knew it too, they all did. Janus was right when he said Roman was the evil twin, he really was. Everyone knew, they were just too nice to say anything.</p><p>How could Roman be so blind to his own nature. He was so egoistic and narcissistic, that he couldn't find a flaw in himself. Even when he judged others so harshly, he never criticized himself. And that was a problem. He obviously had flaws, and he never noticed because he was just so STUPID!</p><p>Roman could feel the Darkness wrap around his neck. But Roman didn’t care, he deserved this.</p><p>‘You’re just so stupid.’ The Darkness chuckled, squeezing tighter.</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>'Useless.’</p><p>‘I know.’ With every word, Roman’s airway got smaller and smaller.</p><p>‘Egoistic.’</p><p>‘I know.’ </p><p>'Pathetic.’</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>‘You don’t deserve to live.’</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>‘You don’t deserve to love.’</p><p>‘I-I know.’ Black splotches were appearing in front of Roman’s eyes, yet he didn’t resist.</p><p>‘You need to die.’</p><p>‘I-I k-know-w.’</p><p>‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ The Darkness breathed in his ear.</p><p>‘I know…’</p><p>The last this Roman saw was his room reappearing, before the darkness completely enveloped his vision and he lay still.</p><p>The Darkness had won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh! I'm sorry, but I was feeling down and it has a sad ending now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>